Past Prologue
by YamzX
Summary: A story based on the Zero vs. Sigma cutscene in MMX4, and how X came to know Zero. Some X/Zero.
1. Past Prologue

Hello, and thank you for reading my story! I hope you enjoy my take on how Zero came to be a good guy, and how he and X came to trust and deeply bond with one another. I will forewarn you that I enjoy X/Zero shounen-ai, but I will do my best to make it seem realistic if I do slip that in.

Characters herein are the sole property of Capcom, and are borrowed here for entertainment purposes only!

--

X, a Class B officer of the 17th unit, paced erratically in the command center, with worry frozen in his features. This case was supposed to have been textbook: a lone Reploid going berserk, and a team of well-trained Reploid Police then dispatched to neutralize it as cleanly and safely as possible. Instead, the case turned out to be unexpectedly costly. This beserk Reploid, or "Maverick" as society was beginning to call them, had made their jobs easier—or so it seemed—by holing itself up in a warehouse far from any residential zones. Or maybe it originated there. Whatever the case, X did not care so long as the threat was destroyed and no more of his friends came to harm.

Garma had been one of their best. X could not believe that one day he would wake up one day and hear he had been slain. And not just slain—his entire unit wiped out, as if they were rookies fresh out of training. His ignoble defeat was a severe blow to his and their forces' morale, and it would take tremendous time and effort to recover. Upon viewing Garma's burnt and broken remains, Sigma had taken his sword to hunt down the responsible Maverick personally. X, always one to wear his heart on his sleeve, had impeded Sigma with respectful but vehement protestations, pleading for him to be wise and not put himself in danger for vengeance's sake. However, Sigma pulled rank as a Class S officer and categorically dismissed him, with cold blood apparent in his eyes.

As X watched Sigma depart from headquarters that morning, he feared for the Commander's safety, but also for the existence of the Police itself. The Reploid Police was one of many anti-Maverick organizations that benefitted from the support of the public. If the famous Sigma were to fall in battle, it would be a victory for Mavericks everywhere, and would spoil further the humans' faith in Reploids, as well as inflame distrust among the Maverick counterforce as well. Without that unity opposing the Maverick phenomenon, their pursuit of peace would inevitably fail. Now the day waned, and no indication of his progress or potential lack thereof had been reported.

"Signal inbound from Camelback Storage Outpost! It's Commander Sigma!"

X looked up sharply at the news, and rushed over to the communications console. Many other officers also left their post at the announcement and surrounded the operator at the console, and so X pressed as close as he could to listen within the boisterous crowd. As they clamored with anticipation, the operator pressed a finger to her ear, saying "Acknowledged Commander. We will have medical staff on standby. Dr. Cain? Roger. HQ out."

She then turned around and announced, "Commander Sigma has neutralized the Maverick at point CSO-5!"

The crowd around the console cheered wildly. "I knew he could do it!" and "That's our Commander!" were shouted back and forth. X was relieved himself, but his worry had not yet dissipated—the mention of Dr. Cain confused him, and thus found himself dreading the details. Compared to his reploid cohorts, X both appreciated and lamented his unusually powerful intuition.

Curious as well, X pushed to the front of the crowd and asked "Anything else?"

The operator, coming down from her own excitement, said "He didn't give any more details than that, except that he needs medical attention. He also requested we fetch Dr. Cain, but again, he didn't elaborate there either. We ought to just be glad he's back."

"Thank you," X said. He then pushed his way out of the crowd of his celebrating comrades. He had to investigate his doubts, and to do so he would need to speak with Dr. Cain.

Dr. Cain was the first living thing X had ever known. While the Doctor was not the one who created him, he was the one who discovered him, and who undid the seal on his stasis capsule. News spread rapidly among humans about the "more human than human" robot, who could think and act for itself. The sensation resulted in Dr. Cain's name and expertise earning indisputable reverence.

Regardless of his fame, however, Dr. Cain was truly taken by X, a discovery he deemed "the ultimate testament to human genius." Dr. Cain took care of him and educated him, and both had formed a bond of mutual respect that carried on since the day of X's awakening. During that time, X had allowed Dr. Cain to study his engineering under a grant from the World Federation, and from his research Dr. Cain was able to create Sigma.

Deemed a historic success, the Federation bought Dr. Cain's plans and ordered them to be replicated in mass production, and thus the "Reploid" race was born. Sigma was truly a marvel, and his magnetic and honorable persona earned him most of the fame and recognition as being the "first." Sigma also possessed vastly improved battle specs over X, and thus X's name lost its leverage in the world except for with one human, the one Dr. Cain.

Unfortunately, the indisputable fact that Reploids could randomly go berserk and harm others crippled the spirit of Dr. Cain, who had no intention whatsoever of introducing to the world a race of potential ticking time bombs. He blamed himself, thinking that his research was not good enough, despite having admitted that there were features revealed in X that could not be analyzed and therefore was irreproducible in the first generation of Reploids. Dr. Cain supported the formation of the various Reploid Police precincts to protect the innocent from his "children," but because of his remorse, Dr. Cain retired and secluded himself in a private home away from the city. X tried to keep regular contact with him, but the increasing frequency of Maverick outbreaks made it difficult.

Nonetheless, X was determined, and in his quarters he sent a call on a private channel bound for Dr. Cain's residence. The automated operator patched him through, and Dr. Cain flashed onto X's viewscreen.

"Ah! X! What a surprise! Long time no see," Dr. Cain greeted.

"Yes, I'm sorry for not calling more often," X replied.

"Don't be," Dr. Cain said. "I know things have been busy on your end."

"They sure have, Doctor. How are you holding up?"

"Oh, these old bones feel older everyday." Dr. Cain coughed as if to emphasize. "But they still have some vitality in them yet."

"Glad to hear it."

Dr. Cain smiled, but then said, "So, this isn't just a pleasure call, is it? You're probably still on duty. What can I do for you, X?"

X sighed, wishing they didn't have to rush into business so soon, but the reason for his call bubbled to the forefront of his priorities.

"I heard Sigma requested that you come in, and although it may be none of my business, I wanted to find out why," X asked.

"Oh," Dr. Cain said. "Yes, he has. In fact I was just now preparing some equipment to bring over. I'm not surprised you haven't heard the details. Sigma was critically damaged by an unusual Maverick, and so they need me to repair his more complex systems."

"That's not all, is it?" X asked after a telling pause. He could tell Dr. Cain was starting to become a little anxious, for his body language did nothing to veil his thoughts.

"X, I think it's better if you come see it in person. In fact, I do want you there. Sometimes even I don't know what Sigma is thinking."

X's brow furrowed, thoroughly confused by Dr. Cain's uncertainty. "Where?" he asked.

"Headquarters, Research Lab 44. I'll give your access code temporary clearance. And keep your wits about you, X. I'll see you this evening."

"Yes, Doctor. Goodbye," X said. The viewscreen flickered off. X sat down on the corner his maintenance bed, trying his best for a moment to figure out what was going on. Unable to develop a mote of a decent hypothesis, X gave up and left his quarters to continue his duty until that evening.


	2. Meeting the Monster

As soon as X could be relieved, he rushed to the Research wing of headquarters. He could barely keep from running down the long corridors and down the stairwells toward Lab 44. This part of headquarters was underground, and the farther down it went, the more limited access became. Lab 44 was of the last of the research facilities, and therefore required maximum security clearance. As a Class B officer, X was ordinarily prevented from going beyond Lab 25. However, X hoped Dr. Cain had remembered to give him clearance, and once he reached the stairwell to descend beyond Lab 25, he took a deep breath and punched in his code. If Dr. Cain had forgotten, then it would create an embarrassing security uproar. Security protocol was the last thing X wanted to deal with at the moment.

Fortunately, the input panel blipped happily, and the door to the descending stairwell unlatched with a soft hiss. Wasting no time, X hurried further down, and when he reached the door of Lab 44, he punched in his access code. These labs required confirmation from the other side, and so X waited momentarily before the door swished open, revealing the intimidating figure of Sigma. X froze at the unexpected sight, but noticed Sigma wasn't standing as straight as usual, and was cradling his left arm. His face had changed as well—each of his eyes were now embedded in dark, diamond-shaped wounds.

"X?" Sigma questioned. "What the hell are you doing here?"

X shifted, too afraid to reply immediately, until Dr. Cain's voice called, saying "It's alright. I asked him to come."

Sigma grunted, obviously displeased, and made no movement to allow X in. "With all due respect, I think it would be better if he did not know about this."

"X is trustworthy, you know that," Dr. Cain said. "Let him in."

Grunting again, Sigma stepped back, and X cautiously entered. "Sorry, Commander," he said. Sigma rolled his eyes. X noted why Sigma was cradling his arm: it was brand new, among other parts whose sheen contrasted sharply with the scuffing that mottled the rest of his body.

X then noticed Dr. Cain at one of the many large workstations, who rotated his robotic hoverchair to greet X. "Thanks for coming, X."

"No trouble at all, Doctor. But may I ask what the big secret is?" X asked.

Dr. Cain took a deep breath, glancing at Sigma briefly before saying, "I think you should just follow me."

X nodded, and Dr. Cain moved from the workstation through an open portal to an auxiliary, cylinder-shaped room. Within was a thick column in the center, and rooted to its base was a singular stasis capsule, looking like a gnarled tumor on an old tree. Computer terminals lined the perimeter, outputting data on their screens in continual cycles. X glanced around as he followed Dr. Cain, but soon his eyes fell upon the lone stasis capsule. The capsule was at the moment sealed by an opaque, green-tinted forcefield, preventing him from seeing inside. Dr. Cain entered something into one of the computer terminals before moving next to the capsule.

"X, come here," Dr. Cain said. X moved closer and stood on the opposite side of the capsule, while Sigma leaned against the door jamb and folded his arms. Dr. Cain tapped the control console of the capsule and the forcefield retracted.

X's eyes fell upon the sleeping creature inside. The peculiar sight gripped him instantly, his fascination evident in his roving stare. The creature's red armor was even more startling contrasted against the bed of drab, gray wires he was nestled within, and even more fascinating for X was his youthful, handsome features, crowned by a shattered blue crystal, as blue as X's armor. X also noted on his left shoulder a mysterious Z-shaped marking.

"Who…?" X began, looking up from the strange reploid, glancing between Dr. Cain and Sigma.

"Meet the Maverick of point CSO-5," Sigma said bluntly. X blanched.

"You brought it back here!" X exclaimed. "I apologize, Commander, and with all due respect to you and the Doctor, a Maverick as dangerous as this should be deactivated immediately, not studied!"

"I knew we shouldn't have let him see it," Sigma said. "He won't understand."

"Understand?" X said hotly, trying his best to keep his outrage outside the bounds of insubordination.

"X, calm down," Dr. Cain said. "I can't say I disagree with you, but I think you'll reconsider when I tell you that this specimen may very well be related to your own origin."

"Related?" X said. "You cannot convince me of having any relation to a Maverick."

"Cool it. That's an order," Sigma said sternly.

"But he nearly destroyed you," X said, turning to Sigma. "After you fought him for Garma's sake!"

"For Garma's sake?" Sigma repeated. He then burst out laughing. "You thought I wanted to avenge him?"

"What?" X said. "What other reason would there have been? You even refused backup."

"Yes, but not because I wanted to prevent further casualties. I wanted a duel, not a clusterfuck that our forces are so good at. Knowing there was a Maverick out there who could defeat Garma so easily was exciting to find out, wasn't it, X? Perhaps not for a Class B officer such as yourself, but for someone like me, it was a thrill to encounter such an exquisite Reploid, and a spectacle to see what this Maverick was capable of. And let me tell you, he did not disappoint." As Sigma finished, he seemed to absent-mindedly rub his left shoulder where his new limb was still integrating with his old body.

X was shocked speechless at the revelation, as well as his Commander's tone and choice of words. He had never heard him speak like that before. X turned back to view the Maverick, and he worried that it may not be the only thing that was malevolent in the room.

"So why bring him back?" X asked.

"I wanted him studied. In battle, I could tell that he was not built after my specifications, and therefore created by another human. Based on the cursory survey we've managed to perform, we think he might be nearly as old as you are. Does that not make you even the slightest bit curious, X?"

X had to admit that such information did make him curious. In addition, the more he looked upon the mysterious robot's peaceful face, the more mercy he felt like giving, if for nothing else except to spite Sigma's cold-hearted words. His misgivings about the situation would not relent, however, and he said, "I hope you aren't planning to revive him."

"The study would not be complete without observing his conscious state," Sigma said with a grin.

"Dr. Cain," X pleaded. "There must be some other way."

"X, I know what you must be feeling. You have a big heart, which must feel even heavier at a time like this. However, I must be the one to conduct this delicate research, and I am sure you realize that."

X did realize it. He knew that even if Dr. Cain refused, Sigma would no doubt find another researcher. Who would be able to know if that researcher had the scruples as impeccable as Dr. Cain's? Against Sigma's authority, X would lose, just as badly as he was losing the argument then.

"I can't believe this," X said.

"I don't care what you believe, but I think you appreciate the sensitivity of this," Sigma said. "I'm expecting you to keep quiet about what is going on here. To anyone else except those in this room, you will say that I destroyed the Maverick at CSO-5. I don't care if you are a good officer and a long time friend of Dr. Cain's, for if you blow the whistle on this, I will see to it that you will never work for any Reploid Police force ever again."

"Don't worry," X said glumly. "I know."

"Good," Sigma said. "In return, I'll allow you to observe the progress we make here, so long as you are discreet about your visits here."

"Yes, sir," X replied. He fixated upon the red reploid in the capsule once again, fingering the edge of the inside absent-mindedly. X wished the right answer was easier to grasp sometimes.

"If that is all, I would prefer privacy for my work," Dr. Cain said.

"Of course," Sigma said. "Let's go, X."

X tore his eyes away from the capsule's occupant and shuffled out of the lab behind Sigma, still mentally digesting what he had learned. He would not rest well that evening, he determined that much.

"Try not to overthink this, though I know that's like asking the tide to stop coming in." Sigma said. "I will promise you that if he is too dangerous, that I will make sure he is completely disposed of."

X nodded at Sigma's promise, for it relieved him somewhat. They walked further before Sigma asked, "Don't you find it unbelievable, though, that someone might intentionally create a Maverick?"

"Humans can be as good or evil as any reploid," X said. "Whoever made him could have easily been just as mad." As X spoke, he was struck by his own words, and felt a jolt of pity course through him. He felt sorry for the red Maverick, if it was a human who had intentionally created him that way.

"Well said, X. How true that is," Sigma said, bringing his knuckles to his chin.

True to his prediction, X failed to resolve his apprehension about the day's events by the time he retired for regular maintenance late that evening. The months ahead would be long and sleepless, for X believed that there was a true monster on the premises.


	3. Bad Manners

Sigma kept his word, and X's access code allowed him to visit Dr. Cain and that monster in Lab 44 whenever he wished. Dr. Cain was present for most of the time, a fact that worried X greatly considering the doctor's age. X also knew that despite that, research was where Dr. Cain's heart and soul lay, and rarely mentioned his concern while the doctor was so engrossed. X noted with some irony as well that it was the most X had seen of Dr. Cain since his retirement.

Also ironic was the fact that X started to look forward to his visits. Every time X went to see Dr. Cain, he would also view the progress of the doctor's reconstruction of the red Maverick and make note of his improved specs and appearance. Every time there would be a new piece added, and it made X feel like he was watching a plant grow, and he felt a pride similar to seeing that plant gradually mature.

"Why, he's as remarkable as you are," Dr. Cain would sometimes say. He sounded more excited than X would have liked, but his scientific curiosity was infectious. X soon began to work for the doctor as an unofficial assistant, and for longer and longer periods, until the doctor would tell him to leave and get some rest.

One event in particular, though, disrupted X's ability to find any rest for some time thereafter. While X helped the doctor, it was not infrequently that X would come in direct contact with the Maverick, either to change input and output connections, take readings, or some other basic but essential task. It was during these routine tasks that X's sympathetic systems nearly overloaded. At the time, X was having some minor difficulty in swapping some of the connections through the jungle of wires connecting to the Maverick's cranium. X was leaning over, with his face very close to the Maverick's, trying to finger his way around the mess of cables.

Suddenly, the Maverick's eyes snapped open.

X yelped, and his mind blanked with fright. He noticed a moment later that he had fallen back onto the floor, and he remained there as Dr. Cain turned around at a computer terminal.

"X! What happened?" Dr. Cain questioned.

"His, his eyes!" X said, pointing. The Maverick was still staring, though appeared to be making no further movement.

"Oh, X," Dr. Cain said, sighing with relief. "He's been doing that a lot lately. It's merely a reflex—a random, involuntary motor impulse." Dr. Cain turned back around and continued, "It's actually a good sign for his health, for it means that his systems are responding well to our repair efforts."

As the doctor explained the phenomenon, X composed himself and rose to his feet. He approached the Maverick cautiously, his apprehension giving way to curiosity. He was still creeped out, and not yet ready to continue the task he was previously trying to accomplish, so he studied the Maverick in stillness and quiet. He believed the doctor, but while examining closer, he noticed that the Maverick's hazel-colored pupils were dilating and closing erratically. X considered that it may merely be the effect of additional glitches and readjustments in the Maverick's buses and processing units, but it also appeared that the Maverick was consciously trying to see.

"Just close his eyelids yourself if it bothers you too much, X," Dr. Cain said. For the first day, X did just that. He gently used two fingers to pull the lids closed, and then resumed his work in peace.

After that point, X came to learn how serious Dr. Cain had been about the Maverick's spontaneous eyelids. They were popping open without warning more frequently until it became a daily occurrence, and usually when X came within close proximity to the Maverick. The quirk was something X had to get used to, and although he continued to shut the eyelids when he wanted to work, he also found a perverse humor in the ritual. X sometimes let the Maverick stare off into space, and X would smile and chat with him as if he were awake.

"You know," X would say, leaning with his elbow on the capsule edge and resting his chin in his palm. "Maybe you ought to switch to decaf, Mr. Red," X then waved a hand in front of the Maverick's face and giggled.

"X…" Dr. Cain warned, but chuckled himself at X's silliness.

The amusement X enjoyed with the Maverick turned out to be a welcome break from his growing concern about his commander's behavior. Sigma seemed to change dramatically since the day he brought the Maverick in, and even more disconcerting was that either the other officers didn't notice, or they chose not to mention it. It was subtle to be sure, and X doubted himself on occasion, but certainly it seemed that Sigma was not only becoming more prone to flying off the handle, but would chew out other officers with personal attacks rather than with professional corrections. A couple of new recruits had quit after receiving a long, searing earful from him over simple mistakes in training. Recruits quitting over something like that had no precedent in their precinct's history.

Even Sigma's more light-hearted remarks—if you could call them that—had always been sardonic, but lately they had taken on a cruel taint, as if Sigma weren't kidding when, for example, he joked about humans getting what they deserved for creating Reploids. Feeling alone with his doubts and having nothing more to go on but his bad feeling, X took no action and continued doing his duty as normal.

One day, X visited the lab after being relieved, and came to find Sigma present as well.

"Good, X, I was hoping you would show up today," Sigma said.

"Why is that, sir?" X asked. X observed the red Maverick's progress like he usually did, and was surprised to see that he looked mostly complete, with much of the original wiring and life support systems having been stripped away. His broad shoulders and golden markings gave him the air of grace, power, and purpose that X both admired and feared.

"Because today is the day we break the spell on Sleeping Beauty here."

X tensed and his throat went bone dry at Sigma's statement. Although X was used to the Maverick by now, he still very much preferred that he remain asleep. X looked toward Dr. Cain and asked, "You approve?"

"I'm afraid so, X," Dr. Cain said. "In all my years and education, I am still at a loss as to the full extent of this specimen's capabilities. I can't even say that we directly repaired him, for all of his damaged motor, limbic, and cognitive functions were gradually restored on their own. All we have been doing is feeding him the energy he needs." Dr. Cain sighed. "It has only been a short time, but the tests I've been able to do in order to determine his exact engineering have provided no clues. The way his DNA interacts with his nanomachines is still a mystery to me, at least while he remains in stasis. I'm hoping that by reviving him, we can shed some light on it. Although I dare say it's as if he's missing a significant part of himself, but that won't be clear until we can see how he performs while conscious."

X nodded, understanding as well as he could, but still believing that there was everything wrong with what they were doing. Synthadrenaline coursed through him, making him anxious.

"X, you and I will stay in here while the doctor reverses sedation. We will be the only security in case he is still violent," Sigma said. He then smirked. "I understand if you refuse, however. He gave me two black eyes, after all."

"My own safety is not what I'm afraid of," X said, rising to the challenge. "I'm ready whenever you are."

Sigma smiled at him before saying, "Good, that's what I like to hear. Alright, be on your guard. Doc, let's fire 'im up."

Dr. Cain nodded, saying "I will cancel his inhibitors remotely. I also want to precaution you that this lab is equipped with powerful electromagnetic pulse emitters that I can activate remotely as well in case anything goes wrong. The pulse does no permanent damage, but is powerful enough to incapacitate most large mechaniloids. Unfortunately, there is nothing I can do to guard you two from the effects if we absolutely have to use it."

"Understood," X said. Sigma nodded.

"But I ask that you do your best to keep that scenario from happening. The longer the specimen stays conscious, the more data I can collect," Dr. Cain finished.

"Roger," X said in a lower tone. He could not believe he was about to finally meet this Maverick.

Dr. Cain nodded, then turned to exit. The door swished shut and bolted, and X's energy grew with every silent minute the passed. He retracted his right hand into his buster—arming himself just in case—while he stared at the red Maverick, fully alert to any sign of life that would soon develop. Soon enough, the eyelids of the Maverick began to twitch and flutter, signaling the gradual recovery of his senses and awareness. In the dim room, X made out the eerie glow of irises from the Maverick who, after having opened his eyes fully, tilted his head and met X's petrified stare head-on.

Like a rogue bot caught in searchlights, X was frozen in place by the Maverick's unnerving glare, not unlike what the Maverick had been capable of while comatose. The Maverick's eyes now were capable of sweeping over him, seeming more curious than hostile, though X was no less relieved when his gaze left him to glance at Sigma.

Unfortunately, it was in the moment he saw Sigma that the Maverick bore his fangs. With laserlike speed, the Maverick pounced from his capsule toward Sigma, ready to take his life with his bare hands. His persona was positively feral, a stark contrast to how angelic he seemed to X while he slumbered for so many weeks. Additionally, it was the first time X noticed the extraordinary length of blonde hair sprouting from the Maverick's helmet.

However, there was no moment to dwell on the spectacle, for Sigma caught the Maverick at by his wrists. The latter quaked with intent to kill. The Maverick also seemed to have no grasp of language, uttering only low growls and hisses like a wild animal. X moved to intervene, but stopped when Sigma said, "Stay back, X." He then called, "Hey Doc, how are the readings?"

"We're getting them, Sigma, but I'm going to need more time. Can you hold him?" Dr. Cain responded from the intercom.

"No sweat," Sigma said. "He sure is as feisty as I recall, though."

X was at a loss, both in what to say and how to act as he watched his Commander struggle to keep his own death at bay. Would X then be next? No, Dr. Cain would intervene before then, wouldn't he? Nothing was certain, and his thoughts caved in on themselves when the Maverick roared and X heard something snap.

Sparks cascaded from Sigma's left arm, a tear appearing at the seam where his replaced limb had been attached. Sigma howled in pain. The Maverick cackled as he wrenched the rest of the limb off in one swift tug. The Maverick snorted in amusement, tossing the limb aside as sparks and oil spilled from the wound. For the first time, X saw genuine fright on his Commander's face.

"No!" X yelled, and before he could think about it, he leapt behind the Maverick, wrapping one arm under one of his shoulders and the other around his waist. The Maverick grunted, frustrated by the restraint, and violently twisted in an attempt to shake X off. X planted his feet firmly and held on tight, though it was all he could do to keep the slightly bigger Maverick from tossing him like a ragdoll.

"You got him, X? Just a few more moments, please!" Dr. Cain called. Sigma meanwhile had slumped to the floor, cradling his wound, yet appeared darkly amused by the situation.

"You ought to be more grateful, you rusted bucket of scrap," Sigma then said, rising to his feet. "If it weren't for me, you'd be ground up and forgotten in some junkyard by now!"

And in a move that stunned both X and the struggling Maverick, Sigma buried a punch square into the Maverick's abdomen, just above X's arm. X felt the force ripple through his own gut, and could hardly imagine what the Maverick had felt. Apparently though, it had been enough to momentarily put a stop to his struggling in X's grip.

"Oh? Where did that hunger for violence go?" Sigma taunted, bending over to look the Maverick in the eye. "Don't you wanna see me dead? And what about X there? You were created only to destroy, weren't you?"

The Maverick heaved, still staggering from the blow. Sigma's taunting made X recall his words weeks ago. Perhaps this wasn't his fault. Maybe he was in misery, just like the rest of the world. Also, maybe he didn't just want to kill, for he had chosen not to attack X first. As X's sympathy got the best of him, he buried his cheek in the Maverick's thick mane and hoped this would not end badly for him. Never did he think that one day, he would be concerned about a Maverick's welfare.

"You can't even speak, can you? That proves that you aren't meant to exist in a civilized world," Sigma said. He then brought his fist back again and cracked it across the Maverick's cheek. He brought his fist across the other cheek as well. He raised his hand to strike him again and again. The endless, pointless violence was more than X's spirit could take.

"Stop!" X shouted, releasing the Maverick to step in between them. He shielded the Maverick with outstretched arms and a defiant countenance, saying, "I'm sorry, sir, but that is enough! We can't punish him for the way he is. You said it once yourself, that Reploids shouldn't have to fight one another!"

"X, are you standing up for a Maverick? I never thought I would see it!" Sigma roared, lowering his fist. Sanity seemed to waver in his Commander's eyes as the conflict escalated, and X hoped Dr. Cain would fry them all right then and there.

"Give me a break, X! That heart of yours is so pure that you believe even a Maverick like him deserves a chance? Garma must be spinning in his grave. No wonder you only made it to B rank. I thought you were different, X, but you're a fool, just like everyone else in the damned place!" Sigma went on. "Now get out of the way!"

X remained unflinching against the harsh torrent of words, more concerned now than ever that the reploid behind him be left alone. As of that moment, the Maverick disturbed X less than the enraged Class S officer before him.

"X…" X heard from behind him. X's eyes widened in disbelief that the Maverick would utter his name, but before he could turn around, a pair of hands grabbed him and he felt himself being lifted off of his feet.

X was sure he was dead. He was sure that he had been wrong and that the Maverick would tear him in half with one pull. His fear turned to confusion, however, when the Maverick carried him to the stasis capsule and gently placed him inside. He looked up at the Maverick's soft yet blank face, and watched as he tapped at the control console. The forcefield switched on, sealing X inside.

"Hey!" X called. "What…?"

X could not see what happened next through the forcefield, but could hear it clearly. Sigma said, "Hah! What a marvel you are. You kill indiscriminately, but suddenly decide to protect him? You crazy Maverick! Stay away from me! Doc! Throw it!"

X flinched as a loud buzz and a humming reverberated through the room, followed by the sound of heavy collapse metal bodies to the floor. Dead silence followed, from which X deduced that the EMP did its job. X felts his whole body tingle, yet the forcefield of the stasis capsule seemed to have protected his vital circuits from its effects. He briefly wondered if the Maverick knew of this outcome, but even if he hadn't, it was no less astonishing that the Maverick would ensure his safety like he had.

"Oh my goodness," X then heard Dr. Cain say. "This was a bad idea. What a mess."

The forcefield released, revealing the doctor to X as well as the state of the two other Reploids. They had both crumpled to the floor separate in heaps.

"Oh, X, you're still awake! I'm very glad the capsule protected you," Dr. Cain said.

X said nothing, but suddenly threw his arms around the old man and hugged him.

"I'm sorry, X," Dr. Cain whispered, accepting the hug and patting X on the back. "I'm sorry for making you do this."

"It's okay," X said, releasing him. "Now let me help you get them back online."


	4. Xhairs

Without any additional conversation—save for the directions Dr. Cain gave—X gathered up the lifeless Reploids and followed Dr. Cain to a separate but adjacent facility where the maintenance beds could be used as repair platforms. They worked on Sigma first, for his absence would be noticed by the community at large if there was undue delay.

Fortunately, reversing the EMP coma was not a troublesome task. Within the hour, Sigma was coming to.

"Commander," X said as Sigma, while clutching his head, sat up on the bed.

"X, you damned fool," Sigma replied, lying back down. "Befriending Mavericks. That's a crime. I ought to boot you right the hell out of the force, but then I would have no means to prevent you from talking about this without killing you. In fact, I have no means either way, so why shouldn't I send you and your little red friend to the metal grinder right now?"

"Sigma…" Dr. Cain muttered.

"I won't talk, sir," X said calmly, though he was stifling a growing anger built from Sigma's relentless insults he had heaped on him since the afternoon began.

"Good answer," Sigma said. "For you, anyway. Did you get what you wanted, Doc?"

Dr. Cain sighed. "It's still unclear exactly how his nanomachines are receiving and translating his neural and chemical inputs, despite the amount of data we collected. No patterns came up whatsoever."

"If he can't or won't reveal his secrets, then he's useless. Too bad, I suppose, after all my trouble," Sigma said, looking over to the still-unconscious form of the Maverick. "Scrap him."

"With all due respect, we can't just scrap him. I'm convinced, as you were, that he deserves our attention. He doesn't seem so hostile toward me, so maybe I can work with him if you'll give both of us a chance," X said.

"That's an interesting change of tune coming from you, isn't it, X? Tell me, what if he turns around one day and murders you, as ruthlessly as he murdered Garma?"

"As far as I can tell, sir, there is only one Reploid here who would like to see me dead."

Irritation blazed in Sigma's eyes, but he had no reply to make to X's words. Instead he said, "I must make ready for duty. Keep that Maverick under until I am able to return."

Dr. Cain nodded, and Sigma departed swiftly.

"Sigma…" Dr. Cain said as the door closed behind Sigma. "He's so different now from when he first awoke. He used to call me Father." The doctor sighed. "Now, it seems as if the world has corrupted him. X, I want you to forgive me. I could never figure out how to program the wonderful quality of humility you possess, and I had hoped that Sigma would learn it instead and…" Dr. Cain trailed off, obviously disheartened by the failure he was admitting.

"Doctor, whoever Sigma is now, it certainly isn't your fault. You were the first person I ever met, and so I learned from you what's true and good by your example. No one else," X said, reaching out to touch the doctor's arm.

"Thank you, X," Dr. Cain said, his eyes glistening with tears. "I'm sorry, but would you call me Father? Just sometimes, for I would like to hear it again."

"Sure, Father," X said. He then hugged the old man once again, who smiled gratefully.

"You are truly remarkable, X," Dr. Cain said, releasing from the hug. "Speaking of which, what on Earth are we going to do about him?"

X looked over at the Maverick, resting on the bed and looking as peaceful as he had before they had revived him.

"I don't know. I want to talk to him, but I'm not sure yet if he even understands," X said.

"He learned your name easily enough," Dr. Cain pointed out. "But he may still be dangerous if we reboot him as he is."

"Is there a way to delete Maverick programming?" X asked.

"If I could answer that, then you'd be out of a job," Dr. Cain said.

X smiled. "Heh, good point," he said.

"Maverick programming or not, X, he seems to be a mess no matter how you look at it. All the more reason for me to think that something was removed from him, some important piece of data that was lost or corrupted, and that has scrambled him quite a bit. Perhaps that is why he went Maverick in the first place, but it's hard to say," Dr. Cain said.

"How terrible," X said, his eyes softening upon the Maverick's face.

Dr. Cain in turn studied X for a moment before saying, "Let's wake him up. Sigma can take it up with me if he has a problem with it. The EMP emitter should be just about recharged by now, anyway."

X whipped around to give Dr. Cain an appreciative grin, the first he had felt like giving in months.

"Alright, hand me that soldering needle," Dr. Cain said, moving to the Maverick's bedside. "What should we call him, anyway? I've been meaning to ask you."

"Who?" X asked.

"Our Maverick here. Who else?" Dr. Cain said. "We should call him something, no?"

"You didn't give him a code?"

"He's supposed to be unofficial, so I saw no reason to make paperwork for myself."

X glanced down at the "Z" marking on the Maverick's shoulder. "He's not supposed to exist, hmm?" he pondered aloud.

Dr. Cain paused from his work to look up at X. X then said, "Zero."

"Zero?" Dr. Cain repeated.

"We'll call him that. Zero." X said.

"Zero. I like it," Dr. Cain said, resuming his work.

Like with Sigma, it was within the hour that Dr. Cain had successfully reactivated Zero's electronic systems. As he finished, they waited as Zero's integrated neural and biological systems slowly reactivated, indicated by his level of consciousness. X hovered over him as he watched his eyes open slowly. X still felt a tinge of fear about what they were doing, but it flew away once Zero's eyes locked onto his once again. The unbroken gaze embarrassed X a bit this time, but he steeled himself knowing that they could not turn back.

"How are you feeling?" X asked, taking a swing at communication. He even reached out to rest his palm on Zero's forehead. Truly, X felt sorry for what this Maverick had to go through.

"X," Zero stated after a pregnant pause. He then blinked dumbly. Progress, X supposed. X glanced up briefly at Dr. Cain who he noted was observing in unmasked awe.

"I'm X, that's right," X said, leaving his hand on Zero. "Nice to meet you."

Zero appeared to lose focus, as if trying to recall something, but it kept slipping out of his grasp.

"X," Zero repeated, again seeming like he was trying to remember something. After having an internal struggle, Zero's face fell, indicating he had given up. X petted him, the act seeming to relax both Reploids.

"Don't worry, Zero. We'll take care of you," X assured. He still wasn't sure if he understood, but he hoped the tone of voice sufficiently communicated his peaceful intentions. In reply, Zero reached up and took X's hand, bringing it to his side. To X's astonishment, Zero smiled. It was a pure, gentle, handsome smile, and it convinced X beyond a doubt that this was the one Maverick who deserved a chance to get better.

X cleared his throat and said, "Can you move?"

Zero squinted as if concentrating, and he let go of X's hand and attempted to sit up. X thought to stop him, for Dr. Cain hadn't yet checked if Sigma had inflicted any major internal damage. Instead, he held his hands out to steady him in case Zero lost his balance. After some wobbling, Zero sat up straight and looked around, noticing Dr. Cain for the first time as well. Hostility crossed his features, making the old man gasp.

"No, Zero," X admonished, moving to the opposite side of the bed to come between them. "It's okay. He wants to help you, too." Zero glanced at X as he spoke, then his features relaxed. Though he did relax, X noticed that his rage had transformed rapidly into great sadness. X could not see it clearly, but he felt it, and thought about what it was like to come into strange world without purpose or memory. X had been through it, and it had felt powerfully lonely, to the point where reason did not matter sometimes. X thought he might have lashed out at the world too if Dr. Cain had not been there to hold him at the times when he needed to cry.

X, moved by his empathy and his memories, gingerly put his arms around Zero. Zero tensed at the unfamiliar contact, but X said, "I know what this is like. I don't know who I am supposed to be either, nor do I remember a thing about where I came from. It makes you confused, angry, and alone. But you're still alive, and as long as you remain alive, things will get better. Endure it, and we'll figure everything out someday."

X felt Zero settle and lean into his chest, and X smiled.

"It must have been fate," Dr. Cain said, watching the scene unfold. "For you two to meet."

Still smiling, X patted Zero gently.

"X," Zero said again, but this time a powerful tremor wracked his body. Alarmed, X released Zero and saw that his eyes were slightly glazed over. "Doctor?" X said worriedly as another tremor shook Zero. Dr. Cain immediately rushed to assess him, visually and by analyzing the maintenance bed's readouts. X gently pushed for Zero to lie down in order to get an accurate scan.

"It appears the internal damage to him was worse than it appeared," Dr. Cain said. "But according to these readouts, he is not critical. We just need to give him time to rest."

Despite the assessment, Zero convulsed again, and X could tell by his rigidity that his involuntary spasms were causing him some panic. X returned his hand to his forehead with soothing strokes.

"Should we put him back under?" X asked, though he did not like the thought of having to knock him out yet again. But for Zero's peace of mind while the bed and his self-repair function went to work, it sounded like a good prescription.

"You seem to have his trust, X. So I would say it's your call," Dr. Cain said. "But he may be in pain."

X watched as Zero convulsed again. His head pivoted towards X, but his eyes were wide and unblinking. The sight was pathetic, and it caused X to struggle to contain his tears. He had no idea what to do to make it better.

"Let's do it," X then said softly. "Just for a little while."

Dr. Cain nodded, and went to fetch the sedative. X brought his hand down to one of Zero's and held it, but was surprised when he felt Zero's grip tighten over his hand.

"Don't worry," X said. "I'll be here when you wake up again."

A moment later, Dr. Cain returned with a cartridge containing a dose of tranquilizer and installed it into the maintenance bed. Zero's grip on X loosened as the drug gradually took effect, and the lids of his eyes fell closed.

"I hope he thanks you if and when he is able," Dr. Cain said. X glanced up at Dr. Cain with a somber smile. "I have a bit more work to do on the data we gathered," the doctor continued. "What are you going to do?"

"I'd like to stay with him," X said.

Dr. Cain smiled. "Do as you wish," he said, then took his leave.

He was a Maverick. He killed Lieutenant Garma, and nearly killed Sigma. He was unpredictable and violent. X refused to think about those things, though refusing made his self-doubt more acute. The more he worried about his own actions that day and in the past weeks, however, the more sure he became that he was doing the right thing, and did not care if Sigma or the authorities thought otherwise. That conviction comforted him, and he smiled to himself as he rested his head next to Zero's sleeping body. Sleep soon claimed him as well—restful, and without nightmares.

--

((I should probably make a note here and say that I am not 100 sure Sigma said "Garma" in the cutscene with the Zero vs Sigma fight, but whoever it was Zero wrecked before Sigma came to fight is who I am referring to!))


	5. Rude Awakening

Thank you for the respectful, honest reviews! I'm happy that people are finding it enjoyable so far, and would like to read more. I do regret it, however, if my language seems forced or unnecessary. It's the way I am comfortable with writing, for I want to be as accurate with my descriptions as possible. I will try to be more aware of bogging things down, however, in the next installments with unnecessary syllables. XD

And to be honest, I never knew Dr. Cain was given a specific scientific expertise! Granted, I am trying to combine what's canon with my imagination, but I'm also not tying myself down to the official story. I think it functions well enough, but if have indeed committed an unintended logistics blunder, I apologize for bringing you out of the story, and hope that you stick with it anyway. .

Okay, but without further ado, here's another chappy, just in time for the weekend!

--

"You're pathetic, X."

X jolted as the voice and a jab at his side forced him awake.

"It's amazing you're not in pieces strewn all over the lab, sleeping alongside a Maverick like that."

"He's not a Maverick," X shot off without thinking, his grogginess interfering with his judgment. He realized what he said a little too late, and with whom he was speaking as he glanced up toward Sigma's towering form.

"Not a Maverick? I'd love to hear you try to defend that one to the Feds if the knew about this," Sigma said gruffly. "But why should anyone care about what they say?"

"Excuse me, Commander?" X questioned.

"Listen, X, I wanted to apologize for my words to you this afternoon. They are not words befit a Commander when speaking to his subordinates. Morale and loyalty are precious, especially in a time like this." X nodded, and Sigma bowed his head slightly before he went on. "I trust you to understand this: I have recently been informed that the World Federation is creating legislation that would merge all sanctioned Reploid Police forces of the world under one name and one leadership."

That was big news to X. He had not even suspected that the Federation would be interested in managing something like that. "But that means…" X started to say.

"It means that we can say goodbye to any kind of private support, and to our own rules," Sigma finished for him.

"But who will this leadership consist of? Under what name?" X asked. Sigma sighed.

"The official announcement of these changes won't be made until they have finished organizing the chain of command, but they want to combine Police leadership based on record, talent, tenure, and public acclaim. Looks like I fit the bill for the top of that totem pole."

X blinked. Was Sigma saying that…

"Within a few months, you will know me as Sigma, Supreme Commander of the Maverick Hunters," Sigma said, as if answering X's thoughts.

"The Maverick Hunters…" X said.

"Nothing more than fancy titles, X. We're will be no greater than government employees, beholden to the whims of politicians before ourselves."

X automatically rejected the cynicism in that statement. He furrowed his brow in thought before saying, "Even so, it sounds like it may work out. We will be able to cooperate with other talented officers, share resources, and get better funding. I think the people will benefit in the long run," X suggested. Sigma smiled.

"Always looking on the bright side, aren't you?" he said. Sigma sighed. "That's good. But please understand, I've been under a lot of stress because of this change, in addition to concealing our secret project here. I'm afraid I'm handling it rather shamefully."

"It's okay, Commander," X said. The change was a big deal, and something that would make any officer a little nervous. X believed it was a likely explanation for Sigma's sour attitude in the past weeks.

"And in case you were wondering, I suggested they use our precinct as a template for organizing divisions. So in all likelihood, you will still be in the 17th unit." Sigma said. "So don't worry too much. Anyway, it appears you haven't been doing the work you promised. I thought you were going to tame him?"

"I haven't had the chance because he's been repairing himself after the damage he received today," X said.

"Incredible. He even can't take a few punches? To think that he did this to me," Sigma said, patting his reattached arm.

"I thought I heard voices," Dr. Cain said, entering the room and carrying a data pad. "Ah, you've returned, Sigma."

"Yes, I wanted to see what your findings have been so far. I know it has not been very long, but my time to attend to this grows short, and therefore I must have positive results as soon as possible. If not, then the research must stop and this Maverick disposed of without question, or else my job and credibility will be at stake."

"I understand, and I am working as best as I can," Dr. Cain said. "You should know, however, that X has made progress. I wish you could have seen it."

Sigma arched a brow. X blanched, afraid that Dr. Cain was going to tell the truth about them waking the Maverick up without Sigma.

"Are you implying that you both contradicted my explicit orders?" Sigma asked blankly.

"X did no such thing," Dr. Cain said. "I revived him in order to conduct additional observations. X just happened to be present." Sigma chuckled, much to X's relief.

"Very well," Sigma said. "And what did you observe?"

"That reploid trusts X and listens to him. It's quite remarkable."

"Really? I suppose that's no surprise. Everyone likes X," Sigma said wryly. "I'd like to see it. Wake him up."

"Sir," X began, rising to his feet. "Zero, er, the Maverick will be in pain if we wake him up too soon."

"Zero, huh?" Sigma said. He huffed in amusement, sweeping X aside to approach the maintenance bed and rip out the sedative cartridge.

"Commander!" X said firmly, his rage bubbling at Sigma's sadistic intent. "Put that back! He needs it!"

"Oh come on," Sigma said, juggling the cartridge in hand. "What's the harm in a little quid pro quo?"

"Plenty," Dr. Cain admonished. "If your one to abhor such childishness."

In response, Sigma crushed the cartridge in his hand. He let the liquid ooze out between his fingers before saying, "Like I said, I'm under a tight clock. I want to see this _now_."

As if on cue, a groan was heard from the bed as Zero started to come to. His eyes squeezed shut, then opened, and although they had regained their life in comparison to before, they struggled to stay open. X was fast at his side, but positioned himself in a way that he hoped would block his view of Sigma. Sigma, for his part, stepped into a shadow order to remain somewhat discreet.

"X," Zero greeted, smiling, although seeming to wince in a jolt of pain when he attempted to sit up.

"Not too fast," X said, pushing him to stay on his back. Worry marred X's features. "Does it hurt? You can just nod or shake your head."

Zero kept smiling up at X as if the question failed to register. He reached out to put a hand on X's arm, but twitched involuntarily as his fingers came to rest. Zero's eyes closed and his teeth clenched.

"Doctor, we're going to need another sedative soon," X said, taking Zero's hand and squeezing it. However, Zero vigorously shook his head at the word 'sedative.' X paused, now feeling incredibly indecisive, exacerbated by Sigma's attentive gaze piercing through his back.

"Zero," X said soothingly. "I'm sorry we had to wake you before you're ready. If you are in pain, then you should sleep until you are better."

Zero shook his head again. He then opened his mouth as if he wanted to speak, but no sound came out. He tried again, and it almost seemed to X like there was some invisible obstruction in his throat blocking his attempt at a coherent phrase. Zero clenched, appearing to suffer another twinge of pain, and through his teeth he let loose a howl of aggravation.

Meanwhile, X started to panic as Zero seemed to grow more and more frustrated, and struggled to stem the restlessness Zero presented. Zero's howl sent a bolt of fear down his spine, but X steeled himself and gripped Zero's hand tighter, while using the other hand to still Zero at his opposite shoulder.

"Calm down," X ordered in a loud voice. "I know you hear what I'm saying, I know that you understand me, so if you want to stay awake you will have to listen to me." Zero paused, ceasing his agitated movements to look up at X directly. "If it's that bad," X went on, almost in a whisper, "then let us take care of you."

Zero's face fell, and he twitched again. He then breathed a word: "Help."

Astonished by the request, and the sudden expansion of Zero's vocabulary, X released Zero's shoulder and straightened with a start. X's voice faltered when he then said, "Alright, Zero, lets, uh, get you back to sleep."

Zero nodded miserably, with a pained look that wrenched X's heart. Dr. Cain took his cue to fetch another tranquilizer, but paused when Sigma silently motioned his intent to retrieve it instead. While they waited, X put his free hand to Zero's forehead, trying his best to comfort him with gentle strokes. Sigma returned shortly, and whistled for X's attention. X pivoted around in time to see Sigma toss him the cartridge, which he caught and quickly installed.

"Rest well, Zero," X said softly. "Don't be afraid."

Zero smiled again, and his eyes slipped closed.

"Heh," Sigma said. "That certainly was interesting, though I must say I learned as much about you as I did about your 'Zero' here. You should know the danger in opening your heart to a Maverick, X. The fact that you named him alone tells me you're becoming dangerously involved with this."

"I know," X acknowledged. He was still holding onto Zero's now-limp hand, but quickly put it down to rest on the bed. "But what else can I do?"

"And as you could see, Zero was quite docile," Dr. Cain pointed out.

"That's true, but I see that he can barely operate. His speech is out of order. He's erratic. How do we know he is even comprehending what X is telling him?" Sigma asked.

"Yes, the way he presents physically and psychologically is disconcerting, and I do grant the possibility he may never regain his full, unbroken functionality," Dr. Cain said. Shocked by the blunt assessment, X looked as though he were betrayed by what doctor said.

"In that case, I'll make sure he is disposed of, then," Sigma said.

X moved to protest, but the next words from the doctor stopped him. "Hold on. I do have an idea for how to repair him, but it is extremely risky," Dr. Cain said. "If you will allow it, of course."

Sigma said, "What do you propose, doctor?"

"As I have said before, it seems as though Zero here is missing a key, microscopic component in his system, something without which is sabotaging the ability for his biological systems to interface with his artificial ones. Therefore, I propose we reintroduce that component. I will create a virus to transplant the appropriate DNA and additional programming into his body. Gene therapy, in other words. If it succeeds, then we can expect a full recovery."

Sigma nodded, bringing a finger to his chin. "You can synthesize such a thing?"

"The virus itself and the programming I can construct easily, but the DNA…" Dr. Cain hesitated. "The DNA is too complex, for I do not yet fully understand Zero's design, and cursory scans suggest that I would need another lifetime to comprehend its intricacies. Therefore we need a donor, and I believe it must come from one who is just as complex, and whose origins are just as mysterious."

X arched a brow, for Dr. Cain was looking directly at him as he spoke.


	6. Prognosis

Hey folks, many apologies for the pause in updates. Thanks to all you reviewers, with kind words and thoughtful criticism, that the fire under my ass has been lit. :D These next installments are a bit short, but originally they were one long piece. I decided to chop them up. Hopefully, though, they will tide my faithful raders over until I can write some good X/Zero moments. Aren't they sweet?

Thanks again, and enjoy.

* * *

"Me?" X asked.

Dr. Cain nodded, then said, "I can think of no other candidate."

"Interesting," Sigma said.

X paused and shifted on his feet, appearing disturbed by the idea. "What would I have to do?" he asked.

"For you, the procedure will be easy. All I have to do is extract a sample of your fluids and then find and replicate the specific portion of DNA I need from that."

"I'm willing to cooperate if that's all it takes," X said, relief washing over him, but he furrowed his brow when Dr. Cain's face grew sorrowful. X felt the immense sympathy behind the doctor's expression.

"Before you make your decision, X, you should also know that Zero probably won't have an easy time, if he survives the procedure at all," the doctor said. "The integration probably won't be smooth, and if his immune system rejects your DNA completely then his symptoms will be even worse. In all likelihood, the procedure will ensure that he never functions properly again."

When X did not reply, Dr. Cain said, "In other words, this is a long shot. A very long shot. However, it may be Zero's only chance at recovery. X, I believe it ought to be up to you whether or not it's worth the effort to save this Reploid's life, or if it would be better to destroy him now."

X's face fell as he listened to Dr. Cain. He looked to Sigma for any sign of input, but instead was met with an expectant look from his commander. He looked away and back toward Zero, the sight making his chest ache and his conscience insufferably confused. He struggled to imagine a life after ordering the death of such marvelous creature, but struggled as much with the idea of prolonging Zero's agony. Either way, the Maverick's fate was X's responsibility.

There was the chance—however slight—that Zero would recuperate. X smiled inwardly as he recalled the past few weeks he spent with the red Maverick. While X had been helping Dr. Cain restore Zero in the lab, he had wondered what sort of personality Zero would have if he were just a normal Reploid at first. Would they get along? Would Zero be smart? Friendly? A loner? Shy? A ladykiller?

Though he had no basis, he felt compelled to admit to himself the truth he wanted to bury: that Zero was much like himself. They had both come from unknown origin, with designs unlike anything else. Normality, therefore, was something neither he nor Zero would probably ever achieve whether they were healthy or not.

Despite that, X was grateful to be alive. Suddenly, X was sure of his decision.

"I want him to have another chance," X said. "Please, Doctor. We have to at least try."

Dr. Cain nodded as if he had expected the answer, but then said, "I thought you would say that, X, but there is another detail to all of this. Before I introduce the virus that will transplant the DNA he needs, he will have to undergo a full memory wipe to ensure that there is as little biomechanical stress and interference with the integration as possible. A reset, essentially. It will also rid him of any potential memories and associations that would trigger a relapse into a Maverick state."

X blinked, stunned momentarily with disbelief. "So to save his life," X began, "We have to delete his memories?"

Dr. Cain nodded. "Indeed."

X looked over to Zero. He appeared sorrowful, saying "Then he won't remember me." His voice gave no clear indication of whether he was asking for or stating the truth.

Dr. Cain sighed. "I know we wanted to learn about where he came from, but with the way he is now, it makes no difference if he returns to a blank slate. And before he met you, I dare say that he probably has memories that any healthy, sentient being would be glad to be rid of."

X nodded. He said, "I see."

Sigma, who had been listening silently, huffed in amusement and said, "He won't remember me either. Too bad!"

X winced. He hated the sound of his commander's voice.


	7. Transformation

"Okay, X, he's ready."

X hesitated, glancing down upon Zero. Sigma had authorized X and Dr. Cain to carry out the gene therapy procedure, so they returned Zero to the stasis capsule to monitor his vitals while he underwent their treatment. They had opened his cranium and torso again, leaving the red Maverick grotesquely exposed to their tinkering. Zero's bright, peacefully sleeping face in contrast caused X to experience a final jolt of doubt. In an instant, X became painfully self-aware of his emotions which, up until meeting the red Maverick, he had complete control over. X could not think of any one time that he did not understand his emotions, for they were always right, and always clear. If someone wishes you happy birthday, you feel quite happy. If a Maverick kills your comrade, you feel great sadness. Emotions had always been a compass—an essential guide that X took for granted.

The fact that emotions could not be so simple, that they could be more complex than what could appear on one's face, was a revelation X grappled with. His turmoil was the reason why he could only give implicit permission for the procedure he was about to begin.

And so, taking his cue, X dialed in the command code. Strangely, his mind was a blank while his fingers moved over the input panel. The monitor, blooming like a flower from a tangled mass of cables, flickered and read: "Initializing…Deleting memory banks of all non-essential data…"

Dr. Cain advised that X get some rest, for he could not provide an accurate estimate for how long the memory wipe would take—from half a day, to many days. The doctor also explained that he was planning to introduce the synthetic virus slowly into Zero by giving him small, safe doses until the virus gradually took hold. Then, it would be a waiting game until results presented themselves. As a result, the doctor explained to X that he would need very little assistance.

In truth, the doctor also wished for X not to worry so much. The blue Reploid had taken to silently hovering in the lab when he was off duty, and it was only when the doctor firmly assured X that he would contact him about any major development did X stop visiting.

Coincidentally, X's time for visiting the lab was gradually diminishing. Word had spread about the Federation's takeover of the major anti-Maverick precincts, and changes swiftly took hold afterward. The news struck everyone with enthusiasm as well as anxiety, though many welcomed the idea of becoming government employees. The few who doubted the move quickly changed their minds once they learned that Commander Sigma would be in charge. The public approved as well, with civilians largely believing that government intervention in combating the Maverick phenomenon was long overdue.

The change, however, meant more work for X. The 17th unit was expanding greatly, as B-class or equivalent transfers rolled in from police forces all over the globe. There were also introductions made, including official ones made by new Class A officers: Chill Penguin, Sting Chameleon, and Storm Eagle, as well as a handful of other military-grade Reploids who were considered exceptional leaders by government standards. Training for all units was also increased; exercises were longer and harder than X thought was necessary at times.

Also expanding was Headquarters itself, and construction was already underway to transform the modest structure into a gigantic, state-of-the-art hub of security and intelligence. Most notably, the section of HQ above ground was changing fast and into something completely unrecognizable to X. The concrete-reinforced base he had called home was evolving into a towering spire of blast-resistant glass that glimmered in the sunlight above the hills like a white beacon. The project was grand and awe-inspiring, but X fell sullen at the construction, saddened that his former HQ had so quickly disappeared into little more than a bittersweet memory without much of a warning.

More troubling for X was how the underground laboratories would fare in the midst of the architectural overhaul. The blueprints had included the labs, but it seemed that renovations would halt at floor 30. The final floors would be permanently closed off—but only officially. That is what Sigma told Dr. Cain, who in turn informed X, who was greatly relieved.


	8. Quiet Isolation

"Doctor, you wanted to see me?" X said walking into Lab 44. Two weeks had passed since he helped set Zero up for treatment. His memory was cleared in little less than two days, and the virus had successfully infected him a day after that. Since then, however, there had been no change for the better—but also none for the worse. Nonetheless, no progress would spell doom for Zero in the eyes of Sigma, and X hoped there had been a mistake. He refused to think that the treatment they administered was simply wrong.

"Very good, X. Yes, I have some very good news for you indeed," Dr. Cain said. X's face lit up and he followed the doctor into the room where Zero lay. "It appears that Zero's auto-repair function has activated, which concerned me at first. Auto-repair includes increased production of antibodies in addition to builder nanomachines, and I feared that they would cancel out the work done by our virus."

X nodded, believing that he vaguely understood. Dr. Cain continued, "Zero's body is not producing more antibodies. From the looks of it, he appears to be ignoring the infection."

"What is he repairing, then?" X asked.

"About that, I'm not sure," Dr. Cain replied sheepishly. "I do believe it is a good sign for his health."

Suddenly, Zero's body lurched violently in the capsule. The computer blared an emergency siren as his vital signs spiked out of control. Thoroughly alarmed, X dashed to Zero's side and Dr. Cain moved quickly to a station of monitoring panels to examine the readouts.

"Zero!" X said. He struggled to hold the red Maverick, concerned that he would rip his life support lines out. Zero's sickly green eyes drooped and his jaw slackened as he shook.

"Dr. Cain! What's wrong?" X called, barely containing his panic.

"X, hold him steady until I prepare a tranquilizer!" Dr. Cain replied. "Most peculiar," he muttered, skimming the data flashing before him at multiple consoles.

The quakes soon reduced to tremors, and the seizure dissipated as swiftly as it began. The monitors returned to their green, quiet, serene state. However, the end of Zero's violent episode came as a small relief for X. "Oh no," he breathed. His face warped with sorrow and regret when he moved to wipe the droplets of blood that were leaking from the corner of Zero's lip with his thumb. He then whispered, "This was a big mistake."

X leaning into his arm against the capsule, and rested his head next to Zero. He reached out to shut Zero's eyelids, sighing deeply and wishing they were playing their game again.

"He stopped on his own, I see," Dr. Cain said, holding a capsule of what X presumed to be a very powerful sedative.

Suddenly, X snapped his hand back as if Zero had bit him, for the red Maverick lurched violently forward without warning. The seizure came back with a vengeance, and the emergency siren blared once again. This time, however, to X it seemed that Zero was fully aware. X could sense great fear, confusion, and pain coming from Zero, though his face remained unexpressive.

"Doctor!" X called. He stood horrified when more blood bubbled out from Zero's lips, staining more of his chin and torso.

"On it," Dr. Cain said, speedily coming over to the capsule to administer the contents of the capsule. He also handed X a suction tube with its device and said, "Intubate him, and start clearing out the blood."

X followed the order once the sedative began to work—well within seconds of its application. Profuse amounts of fluid flowed out of Zero's body as soon as X turned on the pump.

"It appears he's suffering from severe internal damage," the doctor said. "It is as I feared. Oh, X, I don't know what to tell you now. I wanted to lift your hopes, not dash them like this." As he spoke, Dr. Cain moved to sit beside X and place a hand on his blue arm. X did not reply. In fact, he was unsettlingly quiet. From the angle he was in, the doctor could not see X's face clearly, but he guessed that it was completely blank. Despite that, X's demeanor felt almost threatening, and it caused the doctor to retract his hand.

Dr. Cain watched as X's shoulders drooped, and he sensed that the blue robot had relaxed, but into great sorrow. So great that there had been only one other time the doctor had seen him in such a mess: the harrowing time when X realized he was different, and that he was all alone in the world. X was much in the same state, silent but immensely distraught. And much like that time, Dr. Cain found himself in awe of how a human could create such a robot with the ability feel and react to such powerful emotions, including ones of isolation. The depth and breadth of his emotions were wholly unique from any other Reploid.

"Pull the plug," X suddenly said, snapping the doctor out of his thoughts.

"What?" Dr. Cain said.

"It's clearly not working. We should stop this," X said firmly and coldly.

"I think we should give it some more time," the doctor began.

"No," X said softly, cutting him off while turning around to address the doctor. "Please."

Dr. Cain sighed. X was also unique for what he was able to produce, and was something no other Reploid could make: tears. The doctor categorically disagreed, but upon seeing X's tear-streaked face, he was far less willing to deny X's wishes. X had implicitly assumed authority over the well being of the red Maverick anyway, and cared so deeply, that the doctor felt it was improper to contradict him further. "I'll inform Sigma," Dr. Cain said.

"Wait. Don't tell him yet," X asked solemnly. "I am not ready to hear what he has to say."

Dr. Cain nodded, letting a corner of his lip curl up. "Me either," he said. "I can begin disconnecting him from life support now in the meantime, if you would like."

X nodded, and Dr. Cain made his way back to his monitoring station. X turned his sights toward Zero, who slumbered with an innocent, oblivious expression. "I am so sorry," he said. "I promised you that things would get better. I promised."

Unable to maintain steady composure, X bowed his head and waited for Dr. Cain. After a moment at his station, Dr. Cain gave him the signal to terminate. With a deep breath, X tapped in the stop commands. The hum of equipment, and the warm glow of the stasis capsule circuits faded.

X could not watch. He had to get away from Zero, who was now dead for all intents and purposes. The thought pushed him away until he crumpled to his knees some feet away.


	9. Acceptance

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone. I just wanna pop in here and say thank you for the comments on this story so far. I'm doing my best to keep it moving along at a plausible yet interesting pace. I split this next installment into two, which is why they are short, but I promise that more will be on the way soon!

Again, thanks for sticking with me, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The metal floor felt like ice beneath X's folded legs. He shivered, sensing that Zero was fast growing cold as well. Though he had been sure that ending Zero's suffering was the right thing to do, X was overcome by a growing tide of regret.

"I'm sorry," X breathed, bowing his head low toward Zero. Tears sprang from his eyes. "I'm so sorry!" he wailed. He balled his fists and struck the floor plating, the dull thuds resonating like bell tolls. Dr. Cain pursed his lips, knowing he would be there if X needed support. But to come to terms with death and loss is an unavoidable and lonely path, and therefore the doctor could only watch as X dealt with the painful journey toward acceptance.

X pounded his fist again. He was infuriated with the result, and that their effort had all gone to waste. He gritted his teeth and wished he could disappear.

Then, a peculiar sound reached his ears, as if a generator had been switched on. His eyes darted to Zero, whose eyes once again held a dim green flame of life.

"Doctor?" X called. He leapt to his feet, fighting the urge to train his buster on Zero. He prepared himself for anything.

Dr. Cain, who had been painfully observing X's turmoil, took a glance at the readouts before saying, "Don't panic, X. His reserve power core just kicked in, that's all."

X relaxed and cocked his head slightly, awaiting further explanation.

"All other Reploids have such emergency power cores. They kick in when vital systems undergo a severe power drain, or the main reactor gets knocked offline somehow. However, it is little more than a just a battery. Once it runs out, that's it."

X sighed and asked, "How long?"

"Zero's design is unique, but most Reploids' cores last only half a day at best."

"He'll cling to life with all he's got," X said glumly.

"I can probably find a way to shut that down, too," Dr. Cain offered.

"No," X said, wiping his eyes. "There's no point." He crossed over to Zero patted him lightly on the shoulder. In truth, X was wavering—he was not quite willing to let go as long as Zero was still fighting. "But if you don't mind, I would like to remain here until the true end," X said.

"Of course," Dr. Cain said. He smiled, happy to see X discover more of what he is capable of as a sentient being. Though the time since Zero's arrival had been an emotional ordeal for X, Dr. Cain believed that he had grown significantly from the experience, and would carry it with him always.

He and Dr. Cain had refitted Zero's armor and cleaned him up, after which Dr. Cain had left X alone, claiming he had other work to do. X was grateful, yet the solitude made his inner thoughts especially loud.

Even now, he still could not explain his attachment to the red Maverick, and could get a grip on his emotions like he could a handful of oil—the answer always ran through his fingers. He supposed it went beyond mere pity, for he would have not agreed to the experimental gene therapy treatment in that case. He did feel sorry for Zero to be sure, but the desire to preserve his life was more desperate than the desire to spare him pain. Why X would feel this way was the nagging question, yet to spare himself needless frustration, he gave up for the time being. He chose instead to focus his time solely upon being at Zero's side, no matter what the reason. X felt he was doing the right thing, and that was all that mattered to him.

So, gathering his patience, he seated himself next to Zero resting in the capsule, the faint glow in his eyes still smoldering. X studied him intently, imagining what it might be like if Zero were awake, healthy, and just a normal Reploid. X smiled, recalling how Zero had put him out of harms' way, and the unhesitating trust he had put in X. These events led X to believe that, without his Maverick programming, Zero was a kind and noble spirit. X wondered, too, if any Reploid could be built as a pure Maverick, no matter what their human creators intend.

Really, X's thoughts were like many trains all trying to stop at one station. Despite this, X felt compelled to say aloud, "I think we would have been good friends."

He soon felt weary. He was tired of worrying, and tired of feeling depressed. The circuits in his head felt like they were fraying. He rested his head against the hard rim of capsule, and could not remember how long it had been since he slept. He debated with himself, but convinced himself that a partial shutdown would be permissible if for a short time. He let his eyes droop, and he dozed off.


	10. Startling Recovery

Light entered his eyes slowly, as if the world came into focus at a rate of one pixel at a time. Then came touch close behind, allowing him to note a chill in the air, and the hard confine of the stasis capsule. Hearing came online next a moment later, though the quiet might have fooled him—save for the light rasping of a creature beside him. He glanced over, seeing that the creature was hunched over, resting its head next to him with its eyes closed. He took in the bright blue shell of said creature, and the stunning ruby red crystal adorning its head, and became entranced by the serenity of its slumber.

His trance may have been confused with fixation, but in truth, his mind was already working furiously to figure out his surroundings, and to make sense of who and where he was. Nothing came. He stared as if willing the blue creature to answer him. He reached out a hand, though rather timidly, for as much as he needed assurance, also seemed afraid to break the spell.

Placing a hand lightly on the creature's shoulder, he felt the creature react slowly, shifting a bit and opening his eyes as if he too awoke from his own stasis capsule. The creature recovered its senses much quicker, for it dawned that it was no longer alone.

"What the…!" the creature began, leaping from its seat and landing heavily on its rear. Eyes wide, the creature was paralyzed with fright. It then sputtered nonsense before saying, "How? Zero?"

Zero opened his mouth, unsure of whether he knew how to communicate. The physical cue seemed to trigger his vocabulary, and words spilled out: "What is this? Who are you?"

The creature appeared puzzled. "How are you able to speak?" it asked.

Zero looked to the floor and appeared to be trying to access an answer for him. He drew a blank.

The creature then relaxed, his face abandoning fear for a mixture of wonderment and disbelief. The creature then rose to his feet and said, "It doesn't matter." He took a step forward and gestured to himself saying, "My name's X, and welcome back." He smiled broadly.

Zero furrowed his brow, trying to recall anything at all. He said, "I can't remember a thing about you, or anything."

X approached him further, saying, "To help you, we had to wipe your memories. I'm sorry, but there was no way to get your consent. But I can't believe it. I can't believe that you're alive, and awake!"

"I must have been in pretty bad shape," Zero guessed, quirking a brow.

"More than bad," X replied bluntly. "I thought you were as good as dead."

Zero was about to reply, but stopped when he saw a glint in X's eye. "You're leaking," he stated.

X chuckled, saying, "I guess I am," and wiped his face with a hand. "This is the first time it's happened while I'm happy. Usually it happens when I'm sad." X pressed the hand to his face, willing the tears to stop. "I'm sorry," he said again.

"Maybe you should get that fixed," Zero suggested.

X laughed loudly at that remark. Thinking he was being helpful, Zero was blindsided by what he felt to be an inappropriate response. Nonetheless, he took a strange pleasure in watching X's boisterous fit, and smiled at the situation.

"No offense," X said, removing his hand from his face but still very much amused. "But my leakiness has always been a part of who I am."

Zero softened and said, "Guess that'll be the first fact I will remember about you." X blushed and nodded meekly.

Talking normally with the red Maverick was very much a surreal experience for X, so much so that he subconsciously put aside finding out the explanation for Zero's miraculous recovery. Even more bizarre was that he was suddenly much more concerned with Zero's proximity, and his blush response had not faded even though several silent moments had passed. In fact, it seemed to become more intense when X met his eyes.

A dampening fact then dawned on X. He realized he was unsure of what to do next. He would inform Dr. Cain, and then what? Worries entered his mind about how Zero would reintegrate, and what Sigma might do. Sigma would have to know of this eventually.

"What's wrong?" Zero asked. X noticed then that he was scowling.

"Nothing," X said. "But if you're feeling okay, I would like for you to meet someone."

X moved to go call Dr. Cain, but Zero's hand suddenly reached out and grabbed his arm, stopping him instantly. He looked over his shoulder to see Zero attempting to hoist himself out of the capsule.

"Zero, I think you should stay here just in case. I'll only be a second," X assured. He gently pushed him back in, leaning over with hands on Zero's shoulders. He blushed again at the unavoidable contact.

"I want to stand," Zero said, protesting. X then received a taste of Zero's strength and determination as he pushed X aside so he could hop out of the device instead. Proud to be on his own two legs, he shook them out and flexed the rest of his joints. X, meanwhile, looked as though he believed Zero to fall apart any minute. Zero smirked and said, "Relax, I feel fine. Great, even."

X nodded, still usure, but said, "Just stay here. I'll go get Dr. Cain."

Zero nodded, though the name was meaningless to him. He watched X exit through the door and smiled, saying to himself, "X, right? If I knew what I was missing about you, then I'd probably be angry."


	11. Prime Directive

Thank you once again for the continued as well as new commentary. I'm pleased to have made it past the 10 chapter milestone, as I am sure you readers are, too. I'm glad that for some, or at least those who have commented, that this is a plausible story. I will try to have it continue that way, though there are some things I have deliberately left unexplained for a future chapter (such as how Zero is able to communicate).

Thanks again and enjoy!

* * *

Zero stood tall, strong, and fierce. The combination was carried by an air of grace, though the darkened lab cast an underworldly drape over him, where the only the emerald orbs of his breastplate and slivers of his brilliant red armor shone through. Like a tiger under a jungle canopy, he was as menacing as he was marvelous.

"Even though you told me, X, I just couldn't believe it," Dr. Cain said. "But I have no choice but to trust my eyes!"

The Reploid pointed his expression downward, not knowing how to respond to the doctor's piercing stare. He knew right away that he did not feel as easy with the doctor as he had with X.

"I just can't explain it," the doctor said, shaking his head.

"That's alright for now." X, who had been standing beside Dr. Cain, approached Zero. While gesturing toward the doctor, he then said, "Zero, I'd like for you to meet Dr. Cain. He's a brilliant and kind human, and it was his idea that may have helped save your life."

Zero scanned the doctor for a moment, deciding whether or not to believe that such a frail fleshling would be capable of coming to his rescue. He then nodded to the doctor and said, "I'm grateful, I think." Zero then furrowed his brow and brought a hand to rest on his head. He added, "But I have no memories, nor can I figure anything out. Will you tell me who you are, and what my directives are?"

Dr. Cain said nothing, for he had not prepared for this outcome. X had not anticipated his recovery, either, and both he and the doctor expected one another to come up with something plausible. X could feel Zero grow irritated at the lack of response, so he quickly said, "You're at the Maverick Hunter Headquarters, and you were wounded in action. So we brought you here to treat you."

Zero quirked a brow, pausing to process the information. He asked, "What's 'Maverick Hunters'?"

"We're a worldwide organization dedicated to protecting humans from Reploids who go mad. Mavericks are what they are called," X explained.

"Reploids?" Zero asked.

"Robots who can think for themselves, like yourself, and like X here," Dr. Cain said. X smiled while Zero nodded.

"Am I a Hunter?" Zero guessed.

X's face fell instantly. For the first time since he could remember, X did not want to tell the truth. He did not want to tell Zero that no, he was not a Hunter. X did not want to tell him that he was built to destroy, and that was responsible for the deaths of many of his comrades. He could not tell Zero that been brought here not for forgiveness, but only to satisfy the perverse curiosity of his commander. X did not want to reveal how many times he had considered euthanizing him. Above all, he could not tell Zero that he was once a Maverick, and therefore a sworn enemy.

Without hesitation, X said, "Yes. You are a great Hunter."

Dr. Cain looked to X with barely disguised shock. He was not sure what he had been expecting, save for X to fudge the truth a bit at least until Sigma could intervene. This, however, was an altogether different hole that X was digging for himself, but to which the doctor was obligated to commit to as well.

Meanwhile, Zero smiled, seeming to be pleased with the idea. He said, "You must be a Hunter, then, too?"

X nodded and said, "That's right."

"Are you in charge? Is that why you are the only Hunter here?"

X smirked and shook his head. "Far from it. Our commander is a Reploid by the name of Sigma."

"Sigma…" Zero repeated.

"Speaking of," Dr. Cain interrupted. "When were we going to notify him of this development?"

X sighed and said, "Anytime, I guess." He thought about his fib about Zero being a Hunter and quickly added, "I'll tell him now myself."

X's aura grew stormy, forgetting to utter a goodbye as he stepped out of the room. Left to themselves, Dr. Cain eyed Zero as if he were still trying to figure out a way to melt the ice between them. He could sense Zero's distrust—a natural reaction to waking up without any memories to help make sense of reality. Keeping this in mind made things delicate. The doctor would think to say something, then stop. Finally, he said, "I'm very glad you pulled though. I'm not sure how X would have handled it otherwise."

"What happened to me?" Zero asked.

Dr. Cain paused, mentally mustering the ability to be honest without betraying X. He said, "After your accident, you were brought here with critical damage. You were violent and incoherent, and not anything like the way you are now. There were months of operations, but it was mostly time spent hoping your system would repair what I could not understand."

"What you could not understand?" Zero repeated. "You didn't build me?"

Dr. Cain smiled. "The person who created you is quite possibly a genius of geniuses. I fear it would take an extra lifetime for me to fully learn what makes you work."

"Who did create me? Why didn't you ask them?"

"Zero." Dr. Cain paused for a beat. "As far as I know, no one on this planet knows who made you."

Zero's face started with surprise, then swiftly changed to disbelief, to disheartened, then to troubled. Combined, it was apparent that the revelation was a jolt to Zero's newborn consciousness. Up until then, Zero had logically assumed that he could recover what he wanted to know by asking the right questions of the right people. Now he was faced with an error in his strategy. There existed the possibility that there were things about him that no one could tell, and that fact froze his heart beyond words.

Zero's silence made the doctor uneasy, so he said, "Don't worry. There is at least one other Reploid whose origins are just as unknown."

"Who?" Zero asked, looking up sharply.

Dr. Cain smiled and said, "You've already met him."

Zero blinked before saying, "X?"

The doctor nodded. "He has struggled, as I am sure you will, with being different and with having no clear recollection of your past or purpose. Your advantage, however, is that you won't have to struggle alone, like he has."

"Really…" Zero trailed off. His heart thawed. He was relieved that there was someone with a similar problem out there, and one so close by. Yet another feeling warmed him, that of a concern welling up from his initial impression of the blue Hunter. Zero knew he had been immediately fond of such a gentle creature, even if there was much he did not know.

Dr. Cain's face fell suddenly. Zero noticed, and was confused when the doctor pinned him again with a serious, almost angry gaze. The doctor said, "Even though I have been there for X since he can remember, and although an entire race was been born because of him, X is more lonely than I could possibly understand."

Zero nodded somberly. He wondered what pain X suffered, and tried to imagine a greater magnitude compared to his own current distress. Suddenly, Zero tensed; he was struck with an urge to protect X.

The doctor continued with pointed frankness: "But you understand. If you don't now, then you will. That is why I must ask—no, implore you to remain with us, and to be the friend X desperately needs."

Zero had asked for his directive earlier, but he quickly deduced that this particular order would be nothing but straightforward. He furrowed his brow and asked, "Were we not friends before?"

Dr. Cain chuckled. Smiling, he said, "Since you met, you've been almost inseparable." Seeing Zero nod, he added, "And now, you owe X your life, and for many reasons. I don't see you having much trouble with my request."

Zero smiled softly before replying, "I understand." He understood, and believed the doctor's every word. There was still much that he was unsure about, but he was happy now to have a purpose to serve until he could piece himself back together.

Satisfied, Dr. Cain moved on from the subject and said, "Truly, having two of the most remarkable creations of mankind my laboratory at once has been quite a humbling experience for me. Which isn't to say that I'm just a quack. As a matter of fact, I hold many prestigious awards in robotics as well as molecular biology…"

As Dr. Cain continued proudly listing his accomplishments, Zero smiled. He was able to appreciate why this fleshling held X's favor, and was glad to give the doctor the same benefit of his.


	12. Lower than Dirt

**A/N:** Whoa! Update! :-)

* * *

Sigma's office was once nestled within their original HQ, and meant to be at the heart of their installation. Since the reconstruction, however, the office crowned the headquarters at its highest in the sky. The new situation was a perfect reflection of his new status as the nexus of command—the brain. To deal with the burden of information, a buffer of bureaucracy was naturally growing at a rate mirroring that of the Maverick Hunters' ever-expanding network of warriors and technicians.

Fortunately, Sigma had provided Dr. Cain a means to bypass the hoops and contact him directly. As Dr. Cain's assistant, X had learned how to access the channel during the time he and the doctor had been working on repairing and studying Zero initially. On a communications console outside the lab, X punched in the command sequence, then the authorization code. The action patched him into a private line, a line that transmitted itself silently to Sigma's office.

After a moment's pause, the console monitor flickered to life, revealing the face of Sigma and his characteristically calm, authoritative demeanor.

"X?" Sigma said. "This is unexpected. Usually its Dr. Cain who gives me personal updates on our little project."

"He's busy, sir," X replied, pausing a moment. "With our guest."

Sigma's brow furrowed, but his eyes then widened as he caught on to what X was implying. He asked, "And what exactly is the status of our guest?"

"He's awake, sir," X informed.

Sigma's lip curled up in dark amusement and said, "Unbelievable. That's wonderful news, isn't it? I mean, the fact that you appear to have kept all of your limbs attached for the moment."

"He no longer displays any Maverick characteristics as far as we can tell. He is alert and lucid, but not in any way aggressive," X said matter-of-factly.

"Fascinating. In that case, I suppose I should make time in my schedule to pay him another visit. He ought to know how much I've worried about him."

At that point, his professionalism was struggling to suppress his irritation. X nodded and said, "Of course, sir."

Sigma quirked a brow and asked, "Is there something else, X?"

X's eyes fell. He was afraid to mention the lie he had told Zero. Until that moment, he had believed the lie would not exist until he spoke of it again. The consequences would be devastating for his relationship with Zero if he did not convince Sigma to go along. That is what he cared about the most, far more than any reprimand from Sigma.

"Sir, Zero has no memory of being a Maverick, and we decided not to tell him," X said. "I would like that he never know."

Sigma's eyes narrowed and asked, "Why not tell him? Why not let him know whose mercy he is in?"

X cringed and bowed his head. He ground out, "I've already told him he is a Hunter, and he believes me."

Unexpectedly, amusement lit up Sigma's features before he burst out laughing. "X!" He exclaimed between fits. "I thought I might have noticed your nose being a little longer!" X furrowed his brow and shook his head, now thoroughly embarrassed. Sigma composed himself quickly and said, "I never thought you were capable of telling a lie, X. I'll have to keep it in mind." He then sighed and said, "Don't worry, I think that's an improvement. Besides, I think you may have the right idea."

X looked up sharply and asked, "Sir?"

Sigma nodded and said, "Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. Keeping him close at hand lets us keep an eye on him. We, too, may yet learn more about the Maverick phenomenon while within our walls. If nothing else, he has the potential to become a very powerful ally, and a fine example for our own troops. Therefore, I've been thinking that we ought to employ our little demon, granted he passes all the necessary physical and good character requirements."

"You will induct Zero into the Hunters?" X asked, hardly believing his commander.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. First, I must come down and assess whether or not he is even fit to scrub the floors," Sigma said.

"Of course, sir!" X said, letting his excitement become more apparent.

"Heh. I have a few meetings beforehand that I must attend, but you can expect me at 1900."

The monitor switched off, and silence rushed in to fill the air. X was still, but smiling, daydreaming about the chain of events that would occur if all went well from there. He was full of anticipation for when Zero entered the light of their society, and was looking forward to being his friend as well as his colleague.

At exactly 1902 hours, the door to Lab 44 swished open. X turned and saw Sigma enter the room.

"X," Sigma said, nodding as the doors behind him shut and latched. "Where is he?" Sigma demanded as much as he asked.

"This way," X said, leading his commander to the stasis room. When they entered, Sigma's eyes fell upon Dr. Cain who, seated with Zero next to an operations console, was tinkering with Zero's left forearm using a long, wire-thin stylus. He was engrossed, and his back was to the door. He had not noticed them enter until he noticed Zero sit up a little straighter. He retracted the tool and whipped around.

"Commander," Dr. Cain greeted, and gestured to introduce him to Zero. "Zero, this would be the Maverick Hunter Supreme Commander, Sigma, whom I built so long ago."

Sigma ignored him. "We meet again, you little devil," he said coolly and pointedly toward Zero. Zero shifted in his seat, appearing to be somewhat insulted but unsure of what to do. He looked to X, whose lips where folded as though he were forcing his mouth shut. At that moment, Sigma let loose a bolt of laughter.

"Relax. I guess this means your memory banks really are clean as a bell," Sigma said. X let out a sigh. He was relieved for the moment that Sigma was honest when he agreed to play along. However, he was pained to watch Zero be so oblivious in the face of such a wily personality.

"My sincerest apologies, Commander," Zero said, respectfully rising to his feet. "I understand I was severely damaged in action."

This time, Sigma laughed, and did so as though Zero had been joking. Composing himself, Sigma said, "You're damned right." He paused for a moment to scan Zero head to toe before continuing: "In my opinion, it was too high of a price to pay, and one that makes me question your fitness for duty from here on out."

X was shocked. Sigma was diverting from the original plan. X was furious that Sigma would lie to him as much as he was inwardly panicking at the thought.

Zero appeared to be taken aback as well, but confidently stated, "I still wish to be a Maverick Hunter, sir."

"Why?" Sigma asked. He folded his arms. "You can't even remember who you are and why you're here. Without knowing these things, you're little more than a waste of scrap to this organization."

Zero's face fell. "Commander," X whispered, unable to contain his fury at what he believed to be Sigma's intentional sabotage. He fell silent, however, as Zero spoke:

"I want to remember," Zero said, "but I probably won't. I won't kid you, nor myself. I may never be able to totally regain my memories or purpose." He stopped and averted his gaze away from X, who was silent but attentive.

"Therefore, I have to determine my own destiny. I want to put a stop to Mavericks so they don't rob anyone else of themselves. And," he went on, looking back up. "X doesn't know who he is, his origins, or his purpose, yet he is a Maverick Hunter."

X returned a look of shock. He looked to Dr. Cain as well. Sigma chuckled and said, "Come now, X, it was only a matter of time before he found out your secrets, such as they are." He folded his arms. "Therefore, point taken, Zero."

Before Sigma said anything else, Zero said, "I'm sorry for being insensitive, X, but I also know that I owe you my life, and I'll do anything so long as I can remain close by. For that, I will be the best Maverick Hunter there is!"

X was again shocked, but it appeared differently on his face. Softer.

Sigma smirked. "Very well. You've passed your initial interview. Congratulations, you're in the door," he told Zero. "However, because of your memory problem, you'll be starting from basic. From here on out, you're lower than dirt until you can prove yourself to be a soldier, got it?"

"Yes,"

"Yes, sir," Sigma corrected. "Oh, and by the way, there have been major changes to this organization while you were away. Lots of swaps, transfers, and chickenshit quitters. I doubt anyone will recognize you anymore except myself and X here. Therefore, I suggest you crank up the charm and make some new war buddies."

"Yes, sir," Zero responded. Sigma nodded in approval.

"Good. You'll be hitting the meat grinder bright and early tomorrow, so let the doc make sure you're up to snuff. Don't disappoint."

With an about face, Sigma turned and left the lab. X exhaled sharply, unaware that he had been holding his breath. Mavericks aside, lying was the most stressful experience he had ever known.

In contrast, Zero cocked his head to one side and pressed a fist into his palm, grinning like a wolf. "I'll show him," he said. His lips formed into a smirk, and he looked over to X. "Won't I?"


	13. Potential

**A/N: **Thank you for the continued feedback, even after all of this time! Honestly, I wasn't sure I would be continuing this story, either. I don't think it was so much writer's block as it was finding the time and energy to actually sit down and write what happens next, and to maintain the quality. I hope I can continue now with the same standard and to keep everybody fascinated ^.^

Short chapter here, but I want to prove that I'm still here and plan to write until the end this time. Thanks again for sticking with me!

* * *

Zero leaned back into his familiar stasis capsule.

"Sorry about this, Zero," Dr. Cain said. He was next to him recalibrating the sensors and monitors nearby.

"I know, Doc. You have to make sure that I will be in tip-top shape for tomorrow," Zero said. "I can't wait." He then thought for a moment. "It's really strange, having no memory. I don't know what I am doing or what will happen, yet there's nothing to hold me back." He looked over to X—who was standing nearby—and he gave him a soft smile. "I hope I can make some new friends."

"You'll fit in just fine, I think. Our new lead Hunters are sure to be impressed with you," X told him.

"Who are they?" Zero asked.

X looked to the ceiling, thinking for a moment. "Right now I only know of about dozen or so. They're all Rank A, so I don't actually know any of them personally, except for one they call Chill Penguin. There's Storm Eagle, Spark Mandrill, and Sting Chameleon, but I only know them from celebrity. Penguin was in my unit before, but he recently applied for a new rank and was upgraded to Rank A," X explained. "You see, the Hunters are organized from Ranks C, to B, to A, to S. Everyone starts out as C or B, depending on how well you do in basic. As of the restructure, Rank C is a permanent designation. Only Rank B's can apply for the Rank A combat test and advance their rank now. You have to be pretty confident, though, because you can only pass if you make 100%. Same thing for rank S, except there are two tests—combat and analytical. Unlike the Rank A test, though, which you can retake until you pass, you also only get one chance in to pass each Rank S test."

"What rank are you?" Zero asked.

X's eyes fell. For the first time, X was self-conscious about his own status. "Rank B."

"Really?" Zero said. "I thought you were ranked like Sigma."

A smile flashed across X's features, who was briefly flattered by Zero's assumption. "No. I'm not nearly as strong as Sigma, or any of them," X said solemnly. "Or you."

Zero huffed with what seemed like amusement and studied X carefully for a beat. With alarming seriousness, Zero said, "I don't believe you."

Dr. Cain, pretending to be engrossed in his work, closed his eyes and smiled to himself.

"You made it out of basic as Rank B, didn't you? So clearly you have potential," Zero continued.

X turned his face to the side, unable to meet Zero's eyes. He said, "I can't make 100%. Commander Sigma says I hesitate too much."

"I see," Zero said. "Why?"

X's brow twitched in confusion. "I," he began. "I don't know. The times when I have taken the test, somewhere along the way I just—I just don't want to fight anymore."

"You give up? Is it that hard?" Zero asked innocently. He was unaware that the question pierced through X like a steel rod. The blue hunter never thought of it in terms of giving up.

"X?" Zero questioned when X looked to the floor and did not reply.

"I think that will do it," Dr. Cain said loudly, purposefully interrupting the conversation. "I'm ready when you are, Zero."

Zero sighed and nodded, saying, "Thanks, Doc." He frowned at X. "I'm sorry if I said something wrong, X. I suppose I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

"All right," was all X could muster. He watched as Zero was once again deactivated, and the computer began its cascade of readouts. After Zero was out cold, X let out a deep sigh.

"There you go again, being too hard on yourself, X," Dr. Cain said, coming to X's side. "You do have potential. By far the greatest, in fact. Don't ever forget that you are meant to be this world's hope." The doctor looked up at X, who appeared to be bogged down with worry. Dr. Cain then shook his head and said, "I think you ought to go get some rest."

X nodded and said, "Yeah." He turned and made his way to the exit, but suddenly paused. He turned to the doctor and said, "One more thing. I haven't had the chance to ask, but how is it that Zero can speak?"

The doctor chuckled. He said, "It appears Zero can speak because, like for you and for most Reploids, his language centers are completely separate from personal memory banks. Unlike personal memories, there are vital processes that are deemed necessary for a Reploid's existence. These processes are therefore more deeply integrated into a Reploid's programming, like that which maintains homeostasis and basic motor functions. Humans consider the ability for Reploids to communicate with them - and thus to socially integrate - to be just as vital, so for most Reploids, language is designed to be an instinctual ability rather than learned like it is for humans. There is really no more to it than that, but it is why the loss of coherent speech is a grave indicator of a severely damaged Reploid."

"Or a Maverick," X said.

"Indeed," Dr. Cain confirmed.

X nodded, satisfied with the explanation. He then took his leave, allowing the doctor to go back to work.


	14. Worry

**A/N:** I know, I know- I pretty much left this fanfic for dead, too, obviously! Despite that, I am very grateful to everyone who continued to write reviews. No matter how many years pass, I will always think of X and Zero as two of the most interesting characters in video games. So, I decided to cast some fanfic necromancy here and see if I can't pick this story back up. Hopefully, you will continue to enjoy my version of events leading up to Sigma's uprising. This chappy is a little short, but I have the next couple on the way.

* * *

Borrowing a lab table for the night, X struggled to initiate his standby sequence in order to get some rest. His eyes drooped, but his mind was whirring. Did he do the right thing? he wondered. Should he have just told Zero the truth? Should he have simply allowed him to make his own decision- including whether or not he wanted to join the Hunters? He blinked wearily, wishing Dr. Cain was still there. X's internal clock made him aware of every second that passed. The doctor, however, had left the lab hours ago in order to take a well-deserved rest himself.

As the hour approached dawn, X gave up trying to rest. He hoisted himself up from the table and onto his feet. Looking around, he decided to busy himself with cleaning up, especially since he and Dr. Cain would probably not be needing the lab space any longer. A sound then caught his ears. Yelling, from beyond the closed door separating the two lab chambers. Zero was already awake and...practicing?

Zero flexed his shoulders, then his knees. He tested retracting his hand into his Z-buster and back again. Then, with a deep breath, he bared his teeth, grasped his saber, and ferociously slashed the air before him with lightning swift, powerful strokes. He then slowed, pivoting gracefully and executing more deliberate, measured strikes. Hot air swept over his cheeks, his eyes alive with spirit. At the end of his final swing, his concentration shattered as the clanging sound of metal rang in his ears and made him wince.

Zero whipped his head around to find X hunched over, collecting various lab materials that had apparently spilled out of his hands and onto the floor.

"Are you okay?" Zero said to the blue Reploid, walking over to where X stood over the mess- spanners, soldering pieces, fiberglass.

"Sorry," X said. He dropped to his knees and began to scoop up the scattered parts.

Zero furrowed his brow sharply. "Is your motor circuitry malfunctioning?" Zero asked.

"Um," X stammered. At first, X was not quite sure what his friend meant. Then he followed Zero's gaze to his quivering hands. "Oh."

"You ought to have Dr. Cain check that out, along with your leaking problem," Zero said.

"Don't worry about it," X said, smiling. "This always happens when I'm a little nervous. I can't help it."

"Nervous? About what?" Zero asked, bending down to pick up a spanner at X's feet.

"About your test today," X said solemnly. Although Zero was up and running normally right now, X had been up all night worrying about how well the gene therapy actually worked. There was no way to tell if Zero's mind and body could endure the rigor that the basic performance test required. Would Zero even be half as battle-ready as he was as a Maverick? Would he even make C-rank? Worse, if Zero's Maverick side was not fully cured...

Zero chuckled, picking another tool up. "Well, my basic battle programming seems to have survived despite my accident. In fact, it feels good- like I'm doing what I'm meant to. You shouldn't worry."

X was unsure of how to explain his trepidation. "You just came back from that horrible accident. What if you're just not as good right now as you think?" X said.

"Right. You should worry that I'll be better than you think I am," Zero answered with a smirk.

"It's not like this is the Class A test. I just think that maybe you shouldn't push yourself too far."

"And risk coming in at Class C? I'd rather be shot down like a Maverick."

X flinched at the comparison. "Be serious," X insisted.

"Fine," Zero said, his laughter ceasing immediately. He studied X for a beat and replied, "Then let me be serious with you. The doc might say your worrying makes you unique, but when I think about it, I consider it a unique flaw."

"What?" X breathed, standing up.

Zero sighed. He stood up as well and continued, "Maybe 'flaw' isn't the best word. Not that your concern itself is bad, but perhaps it is too much of good thing. Worrying is what makes you hesitate. Worrying is what holds you back, weighs you down. Like now, you're too worried to trust me right now. I think you should keep that kind of worry to yourself and not burden others with it."

X's mouth fell open. He was astonished at Zero's cutting words. X shook his head and said, "I can't help it!"

"That's what you always say," Zero said dismissively. With the dropped tools still in his hand he crossed his arms. "I think that's why you are still B-rank. Yet I know you could do so much better, and I've only known you for less than a day." Zero then moved to hold out the tools. X rudely snatched them from Zero. Why was Zero suddenly saying these things? Was he programmed to be this insensitive and ungrateful? He ground his teeth at his red friend's gall.

Zero went on. "Just this once, I want you to practice not worrying and believe in me."

X continued to say nothing. He kneeled down and hurriedly scooped up the rest of the lab materials.

"X," Zero said, exasperated. "I may not totally understand the way you think, but as a comrade, it sure would be nice having you cheer me on is all."

X's anger cooled slightly as he paused to consider that request. Cheer him on? X wished he could make Zero could understand how harrowing his recovery was, and how precarious his situation still is. That if Zero's body doesn't fail him, the satisfaction of the Commander might!

X realized, though, that he was not very good at hoping for the best. He thought back to when he made the decision to cut Zero's power, believing him lost forever. X admitted that he allowed himself to give up then, too, just as if he were facing the Class A test. He was too afraid to cheer Zero on and invest himself in hope. Yet despite giving into despair, Zero fought on. That reserve battery represented that resolve, allowing Zero to tenaciously dangle on the last thread of his existence. Against the odds, Zero survived, with his mind restored to sanity. X felt tears burning in his eyes once again. His systems labored to process the complex emotion that he had never experienced before: shame.

"Well, I'm as ready as I'll ever be, and I don't want to be late. I'd hate to disappoint the big guy upstairs," Zero said, moving toward the door. He moved slowly, then stopped to turn and ask, "Where am I supposed to go?"

X placed the lab materials on a nearby table and turned to face Zero saying flatly, "Take the elevator to the 8th floor. Take the first right, then go to the very end of the walkway and turn left. Should be bots along the way you can ask for directions."

"Gee, thanks," Zero said, snorting as he ducked out the door. However, Zero did not get even halfway to the lift before X's voice stopped him. Zero looked over his shoulder to see X entering the hallway.

"Wait! Zero, I'll take you," X yelled to Zero as he ran toward him.

"Great," Zero said curtly before resuming his stride.

Once they got on the elevator, X looked over at Zero sheepishly and said, "I'm sorry. I know you will do great."

Zero replied with a soft smile. X could not explain it, for while his nervousness returned at the sight, the feeling was almost pleasant.


End file.
